Frozen, Jack and Elsa
by Macora prime
Summary: Alternate story of frozen, read to find out
1. Chapter 1

The snow falls from the sky of grey clouds. Small frozen flacks of ice, slowly descending, to the kingdom of Arendelle below. Deep into the village of houses, stood a small boy, with brown hair, blue eyes, a white shirt and brown pants. looking up and the sky gasped in excitement, happy to see the snow had finally come. Exited by this, the boy turned ran through the village, passing by person after person, heading toward the gates of the castle. He crossed across the brown stone bridge and entered through the gates. He came through the court yard and arrived at the two brown doors that lead into the castle. The boy knocked on the door. After a short while the door openned by a guard of the castle.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm here to see princess Elsa, I'm her friend, Jack." the boy explained.

"Oh, yes, Jack, come in." The guard insisted, as he stepped aside, letting the boy come in.

Jack came inside and headed toward the stare case. After climbing up the floor above, Jack went down the hall and came to a white door with some blue marking on it. He knocked on the door.

"Elsa?" Jack asked curiously.

The door opened to reveal a girl with blue eyes, ice blond hair and blue dress.

"Hi, Jack." she said.

"Did you see it? Its snowing!" Jack said in excitement.

"I know." said Elsa.

"Do you wanna go and build a snowman?" asked Jack.

Elsa smiled in return. The two had been friends since the day they met in the castle yard, during the day her father was crowned king. From then on they would play together all the time in a special place.

"Come on, lets go." said Jack.

Elsa closed her door and the two dashed down the hall way and turned and went down the stares. They wen out the front doors and stormed out the gates. Jack and Elsa had left in the kingdom and went up the hill and into the forest. Jack lead the way through a small path, passing by tree after tree and came to a pond with a rock ledge at the right side of it.

"You ready?" Elsa asked.

Jack looked to her and nodded his head, yes. Elsa began to form a snow from in between her two palms.

"Here we go." She said, as she then launched it into the grey sky.

A blue snow flack formed and twice the amount of snow began to fall from the sky. Jack looked up in amazement of Elsa's powers.

"Wow!"

Its always managed to get him every time.

"hey Jack, watch this." Elsa said togging on his arm.

Jack turned to look at her, Elsa stepped he foot on the water and ice began to spread all across the pond. As the snow on the ground began to pile up. The two began to build a snow man, Jack began to roll a small snow ball on the white, ground, the ball slowly grew bigger and bigger. Till finally, it was a huge all of snow Elsa rolled up one half the size of it. She lifted it off the ground. She nearly lost her balance, twisting and turning and placed it on top of jacks. Afterwords, Jack rolled up another head an set it on top of the two, he placed two col eyes on it and to sticks to represent its arms. And for the finishing touch, he stuck a carrot in the middle of the snow mans face. He turned it around and showed Elsa their snow man. Elsa smiled joyful

"What do you think we should call him?" asked Jack.

Elsa thought for a moment. Then a name came to her.

"How about Olaf?" The girl asked.

"Olaf, thats great." said Jack, as he took hold of the thin sticks, that where the snow mans arms.

"Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Jack said, working the snowman's arms.

Elsa laughed in response to this.

"I love you, Olaf!" she said as she ran up and hugged it tight.

Jack and Elsa then began to ice skate on the pound. Elsa wobbled a bit on her, but just when she was about to fall, Jack caught her.

"Hold on." he said as the two began to glide across the frozen water surface.

Elsa hung on tight to Jacks shoulders as they went around in circles. Jack then began to let go, frightening Elsa a bit.

"Jack, please, don't let go." The girl begged.

"Its alright, I won't leave you." jack reassured, as the two then separated.

Elsa found herself skating across the ice. She smiled and laughed in joy. Jack followed right behind her. Elsa stopped at the middle of the pound, ledge and looked to Jack with a smile. Jack stopped a few feet away. Elsa was about move when suddenly, she heard a cracking noise. She looked down and saw the ice beneath her feet was beginning to crack. She felt a warm feeling of fear. She was afraid to make a move and fall through to deep freezing water below.

"Jack." she said, looking up to him.

"Elsa! don't move, its going to be alright." Jack reassured, moving slowly toward her.

"Jack, I'm scared."

"It's alright. your going to be okay." Jack reassured, as he slowly moved toward her.

But as Jack stepped on the ice near her, the ice under his foot began to crack.

He back his foot away from where he stepped. Jack looked behind him and saw a stick he could use. The boy ran up and took hold of the stick. He came back toward Elsa and held it out for her.

"Grab on and pull you back." Jack said.

Elsa reached out to grab it but heard the ice crack even more.

"I can't."

"Come on, Elsa, you can do it, I'm right here for you." Jack reassured.

Elsa then grabbed on, just when the ice began to break. Jack pulled Elsa back only to wind up in the place she was in. Jack Came onto the thin ice and was about to fall to the freezing water below.

"Jack!" Elsa cried, as she reached our. But a zap of her power came from her palm and hit Jack.

The boy flew back far from the hole of ice water. He hit against the cliff and landed on the solid ice below, he laid there without a movement.

Elsa gasped as she ran around to him.

"Jack!" she said as she kneeled down to him.

Elsa leaned Jack up. But then saw that his hair turned as white as snow.

"Someone, please HELP!" She cried out, on the verge of tears.

Elsa held Jack tight, as more ice began to spread from her foot, all across the pound and up the cliff.

"Jack, please, wake up."

Just then, she heard voices. She looked toward the path and saw her Father and mother come into view, along with Jacks mother. The two weman gasped at the sight.

"Jack!" his mother cried, as the adults ran up to the two.

She took Jack from Elsa and held him close.

"Elsa, what happened?!" her father asked.

"The ice was breaking, he tried to save me, it was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen." Elsa explained.

"He's ice cold." the boys mother said, feeling his skin.

"Don't worry, I know where we have to go." The king said.

The four then quickly headed back to the kingdom.

**(I hope you enjoyed, the second chapter will be coming soon, in the meantime, please comment and review.)**


	2. Chapter 2

The three adults, along with Elsa and the now unconscious, Jack, ride three horses through the forest, heading deep into the mountains. Elsa sat in front of her father on white horse he was riding. Jacks mother rode a brown horse, holding Jack in front of her while her free hand held on the saddle. After a long while of riding, the three had arrived at a clear area. They halted the horses. After they stopped, Elsa's father got off of his horse and pick his young daughter off the horse and set her on the ground. He looked back at Jack's mother, who had gotten off the horse and held Jack up in her arms.

"Follow me." The king said.

The man began walking ahead, Elsa, the queen and Jacks mother followed after him. They came to the edge of the valley.

"Help, please, we need help!" The king called.

Suddenly a whole bunch of rocks began to to roll down from the valley. They surrounded the five. Jacks mother gasped, holding her son close. The rocks then unfolded to small trolls with big, round, grey nose, large feet and ears, necklaces with small blue or green crystals. They all look up to the humans visitors.

"Its the king!" one of trolls said.

Some of the trolls then stepped aside, as another one, with walked toward the five humans.

"Grand Pabbie." said the King.

"Your majesty." Grand Pabbie greeted.

The troll then took the small hands of Elsa.

"I sense power in her, was she born with it or cursed?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Born, and their getting stronger." The king explained.

"I see." The troll said, as he let go of Elsa's hands.

He looked toward the women, holding her son with white hair.

"Let me see him." grand Pabbie said.

Jacks mother was a bit sceptical. She looked to the king and queen. They gave her a look of reassurance. The women, trusting them, kneeled down form him. The troll put his big grey hand on the boys forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. He then opened them.

"To your luck, he wasn't struck in his heart." he explained.

"Is that bad?" the women asked.

"The heart is not so easily changed, but if stroked in the head. Well, thats a different story."

"Do what you have to do, to save my Jack. he's all I have left" the women said.

The Troll put his hand on the boys head and with a glowing blue energy, which then forms to show memories of him playing with Elsa, in the ball room. They were throwing snow balls at each other.

"I recommend that memories of magic are to be removed." said grand Pobbi, as he then changes the ball room to outside in the forest.

"He is to forget the times that Elsa uses her power, to be safe."

Grand Pobbi continued to change the memories, removing the sights of magic and making them look ordinary.

"But not to worry, the fun, shall be left."

The troll then took the blue energy in his hand and laid it on Jacks head.

"He'll be alright."

Jacks mother sighed in relief at what the troll said.

"Thank you." she said, as she held her son close.

"But he won't remember I have powers." Elsa said.

"Its for the best." he father said, as Elsa looked up to him.

The Young girl, looked down, sadden that all the fun they had with the use of her magic, was to be no more.

"Listen to me, Elsa." said the wise troll.

The Young girl looked to him.

"Your power will only grow."

The troll showed a vision of Elsa, using her magic with people looking to her. The vision showed her, making a snow flack above them.

"With beauty, there is also great danger."

The snow flake suddenly turned red and had spikes emerging from them. Elsa gasped at the sight.

"If you don't find a way to control it, then fear will be your enemy."

The vision then showed the people in fear and then attacked Elsa.

Elsa became frighten by the sight. She turned and held on to her father tight. The king wrapped her in his arms.

"No." the king said, not wanting this to happen to his daughter. "She can control them, I'm sure of it. Until then, we'll protect her."

"How?" the queen asked.

"We lock the gates." the king said, looking to his wife.

"Lock the gates?" Jacks mother said, having that to rarely happen.

"Yes, we limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone." the king explained. "Including Jack."

Elsa looked to Jack with eyes of sadness to know that she may never see her friend again.

**(I hope you liked it, please comment and review.) **


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Jack began to wake up. His eyes slowly opened to show he was in his bed. He moaned, as he leaned up off the bed.

"Oh, my head." Said Jack as he rubbed the back of his head.

The white hair boy, looked toward the window and saw snow falling from the sky above. Jack gasped in excitement. The boy climbed out of the bed. He quickly got dressed and ran down the stares. He ran toward the door. He went outside and ran toward the castle.

Jack looked forward to ice scatting with Elsa at their special place. But as the boy came to the bridge to the castle, the boy came to a sudden stop. He looked ahead to see the guards were pulling the gates, closed.

"Hey, wait!"

The boy ran over the bridge, but by the time he got across, the gates were completely shut. This was all strange, the gates were rarely ever closed.

Jack figured something was going on. Maybe Elsa will join him later. But in the castle, Elsa was watching from the window. She saw Jack heading into the forest. A place that she may never see again. She gave a sad look, seeing that she may never play with Jack again. Suddenly, she saw Ice began to spread fast on the window. Elsa gasped, as retracted her hands. She looked down at her hands with eyes of fear.

Jack then headed to the forest and to the secret place. Believing Elsa will join him there or she may even be there already. Once he was there Jack saw no sign of his friend. There was no was there. There was only a patch of ice and a pile of snow that was once a snowman. But the boy wasn't about to lose hope. Jack was skating on the ice, laughing. He moved from one side of the pound to another. Jack look toward the trail and his smile then disappeared. He saw no one was coming. Its been a long while, and still Elsa was no where in sight. Jack sighed, what was going on?

As days went on, Jack kept on heading to the castle to see if the gates were open. But each time, they were closed. Nothing ever changed. He sat on a log at the side of the pond, feeling no reason to have any fun.

He became fed up of waiting. He knew vary well Elsa wasn't coming Jack go off the log and walked down the trail and headed back home

One night, Far to the kingdom, Elsa was sitting on her bed. Her hands was covered with white gloves. She felt scared about her powers and the gloves were the only thing to help not reveal them. But she also felt upset and alone. With the passing months, she hadn't have left the kingdom, never seen anyone, besides her parents. She hadn't seen Jack ever since the accident. He sees him only from the view of the window when he came by. The blond hair girl looked up at the bright moon above. But wasn't the only one. Jack was standing in front of his window.

He looked to the full bright moon above. He thought about Elsa. Why was she not coming out to play? Did something happen? All these questions in his head would not go away. Jack wanted to see Elsa, he missed her allot.

But there was no way to see her. But what if she didn't want to see him? Jack sighed, trying to not thing about it, trying to just not make anymore questions. But still he wondered if she was thinking of him. Jack set his and on the window as he stared up at the moon. But suddenly, frost began to spread from the centre of his palm. Jack gasped, his eyes widen in fear of the sight. He step back as the frost magically spread all over the window.

"What the?" Jack shrieked.

The boy looked down to his hands. Was it him that did this?

**{I hope you enjoyed, sorry that there's not much talking in this chapter.}**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Jack was sitting down at the table for breakfast. His mother set a bowl of porridge in front of him. As she walked away Jack picked up the spoon the side of his bowl. But as he dipped the spoon into the porridge, he looked to the silver spoon and saw frost began to spread to each edge of it. He gasped and dropped it on the table. "Jack, whats wrong?" asked his mother, turning to look at him. "Nothing." Jack answered, not wanting to tell her. What would she think of it? As his mother turned back to the washing of the dishes. Jack looked to his spoon that was now covered with white frost. He looked up and saw a cloth. He took hold of it and then picked up the spoon and began eating the porridge. But as time passed on, his powers began to grow just as Elsa. The time of winter came to an end. The time of summer came and the snow melted away. One night, as the sun began to set, Jack walks down the trail to the pound. The trees to each side had new green leaves and the air felt warm. Jack finally came to the special place. Jack sighed, as he sat down on the log, facing the water. Nothing had changed, the gates still remain closed and Elsa had never come out and play. Many of the kids in the village had no interest in him. He was alone through these passing months. Jack reached down and took off his shoes. He placed his feet in the water. He sighed, as he looked back, he saw a stick on the ground. He reached back and grabbed it. Jack held it in front of him. He continued to think of what he was going to do for this huge change chance on this one life he was given. But he snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the water turn cold. The boy looked to the water and saw it beginning to turn to ice. Jack immediately pulled his feet out of the water. He watched in fear as the ice began to spread over the water surface. But as Jacks feet touch the ground, he saw more ice spreading from where he place them. Jack got up and walked back onto the ice on the pond. Jack, still holding onto the long stick, looks with fear, his heart was racing. The sticks bottom tip then hit the ice and frost began to spread. The boy looked down at the spreading frost. Jack raised his stick off the ground. He looked down to it and question how this was happening. How did he ever get these powers? A question that didn't have an answer. Jack looked up to a tree trunk nearby. He walked up and tapped it against the tree. He saw the frost emerge onto the bark of the tree. "Wow." said Jack. The boy began moving around the ice, his stick dragged on the frozen surface of water, leaving a trail of frost behind it. Jack laughed in enjoyment. He pulled the stick back up and slid on the ice. He then began moving to the other side of the pond when suddenly he was swift off his feet by the wind and began to rise up to the sky. He gazed down at the trail of spreading frost. He smiled in amazement, hovering above the land below. But suddenly he began to fall. "WoW!" cried Jack, as he fell onto the branch of a tree. He pushed himself up off the branch and began to climb down. As soon as Jack was on the ground, he looked back to the pond of ice. Jack was thrilled by this, His powers are amazing. But there stood a problem. He began to think about what people would think of him if they found out about his powers. What will his mother, or the king think? A sorcerer in the kingdom would be tragic. He had to hide it from everyone, but how? Jack walked toward the log and sat down. He grabbed his right shoe and draped his leg over his other. He put it on his foot. Jack then set it down on the ground and saw no ice or frost emerge. He sighed in relief. Jack took the other shoe and put it on his other foot. He then began to walk back down the trail and head back to the village.

**(Hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Far back to the kingdom, Elsa was sitting in front of the fire legs were up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. A huge flame burns a few logs. She could feel the warmth of the fire on her soft, smooth skin. It had been days since she had been outside the castle. She sighed. Her world changed to hiding her powers from everyone. And yet she could feel them growing inside her. Getting stronger time after time. Just then, her father and mother then approached from behind.

"Elsa, are you alright?" he asked as he bent down.

"I'm fine." she said, in a quiet voice. The two parents came and set down beside her. The was a short time of silence between them, but her father then spoke up.

"I understands its been hard for you, being trapped in here." The king looked down to his daughter. "If I could fix this, I would."

Elsa's eyes began to turn sad. She wished she never had this power to begin with. Jack would't been struck and they would still be together. None of this would happen. "Papa, I'm scared." she said.

"Don't be afraid, its apart of you and you have to live with it." her mother said.

"But I can't, Jacks hurt because of me and what if I hurt someone else." Elsa asked, on the verge of tears.

"No you won't." her mother said, holding her daughter on the shoulders. "Your powers are something special, we know you can control them. We'll be here for you every step of the way."

"And that's a promise." said her father. Elsa began to show a smile. She was glad that her parents showed her support. She hugged her mother tight as she wrapped her arms around her child.

"We love you, Elsa." he mother said, softly.

Meanwhile, Jack came down from the forest hills and to the village below. The boy came to the front door of his house. he reached out to grab the knob. But stopped halfway. He Hesitated, he knew that if he even touched the door knob, he would turn it to ice. Jack took a deep breath and quickly turned the knob and opened the door. He quickly let go before anything happened. Jack came into the house. He reached for the knob and quickly closed the door. He sighed in relief, as set his new staff at to the side.

"Jack where have you been, its late." he mother said

"Nowhere." Jack answered, shaking a bit. "Honey whats wrong?" his mother asked, noticing the boy shakings.

"Nothing, I just need some... rest." Jack answered. Jock moved toward the stare case and turned to go up. The women gave a confused look. What was that about? Jack came to his room door. He opened the door and went inside. He shut the door, but when he let go, frost spread on the door knob. Jack backed away and looked to his hands. What was he going to do? Jack looked al around his room and saw a pair of blue winter gloves. Jack went up and took the gloves and slipped them on his hands. He slowly set his hands down on the dresser and saw no ice emerge. He sighed in relief. Jack lifted his hands off the dresser and turned them around. This was looking to be the only way to hide it. The boy sighed, as much as he was glad to have found something to contain the power and keep it out of sight from everyone, he was feeling guilty to hide this from his mother. But the mer thought of her seeing him like this scared him deeply. It was the only choice for him. But if he ever sees Elsa again, she may ask why he constantly wears gloves?

**(That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Many years had past, both Jack and Elsa had grown. As well as their powers of ice along with them. One remained isolated, the other walked among the villagers of Arendelle, but hid his powers from any sight. Jack helped his mother run their shop in town, selling bread to those who come and go. Jacks father and mother had been the towns bakers, making the best bread as well as other delicious treats for the people. Jack stands behind the covert, giving two people a loaf of freshly baked bread. He continued to wear gloves to ovoid the ice spreading from his hands. One the customers handed him a few gold pieces. Jack took the money from him. The two took the bread and walked out the door.

"More satisfied customers." Jack said, looking across to his mother.

"I'm sure your father would be proud, Jack." his mother said.

Jack thought about that for a moment. His father had passed away when his was young. His death left his wife and mother of his only child, to continue to run the shop. Jack always intended being the son his father had hoped he could be, to make him proud. But it became a wish that was sweped away, never fulfilled. Jack let out a sigh.

"Sometimes I wish he could be here." Jack said, looking to the window.

His mother looked at him with the eyes of a heart broken widow.

"I do, too." she said.

His mother turned and went to make another batch. Jack continued to look out the window, thinking of the course his life was taking. Losing his father, his friend and now just trying to hide the powers he'd been given. There came a moment of silence between the two.

"I hope the king and queen have a safe journey." the women said, as she went to the fire place to get the next loaf.

"Journey?" Jack asked, curiously, having to not hear anything about a journey.

"Yes, they are going to the southern Isles." His mother explained.

"When?" Jack asked.

"This evening."

Jack thought to himself, he knew it would be polite to send his regards to the royal family on their journey. It would be like seeing old friends, again after all these years. Meanwhile, to the kingdom, as the time of evening came. Elsa awaits at the bottom of the stairs. Her parents were walking down the steps, preparing to take their long journey. As soon as they came to the last step, Elsa bowed to her parents as they turned to her.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, feeling a bit scared with this happening.

"Don't worry, Elsa. You'll be fine." her mother reassured.

"Be safe." said Elsa, as she hugged her two parents.

The king and queen held their beloved daughter tight. The three departed, and began to walk to the door way.

"Goodbye Elsa." her father said.

Elsa watched them leave outside, their servants handling the trunks and luggage they had for the trip. She narrowed her blue eyes, feeling even more scared with her parents going a way. But it was only two weeks, what could happen?

Meanwhile, at the docks, Jack awaits near the boat that was taking the king and queen to the southern Isles. He leans against a wooden post, hold his staff in front of him. Just then, he saw the king and queen approaching the dock. But Elsa was no where in sight.

"Your Hindus." he said as he stood up to face them.

"Jack, its been some time, what brings you here?" The king asked, as he and his wife stopped to face the young man.

"I came to wish you luck on your journey. And I hope you come back safe."

"Thank you, Jack. That means allot to us." The king said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Jack said.

Jack then looked toward the castle. He question why Elsa wasn't here, why does she never come out of that place, anymore. The king looked to what the boy was staring at. He saw his castle. He knew what Jack was thinking about.

"Jack, I'm sorry for all of this, I understand that you miss Elsa." The king Explained.

"How is she?" asked Jack.

"She's fine, Jack." the king answered.

"Been so long, I came by every day, but you guys never let me in. Did something happen?" Jack asked, curious of the gates.

"No, not at all. Its just-" The king said, trying to find the words to tell him.

"Its just what?" Jack asked.

"Your majesty, its time to go!" a voice called, as the three looking up at a crew member of the ship.

"I'm sorry Jack, we must go. Take care." The king said, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You too." Jack said back.

The king and queen then walked down the deck and boarded on the ship. Jack watched as the ships, white sails came down and set sail on the open sea. But still he wondered about all that has been happening, why were the gates shut in the first place?

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)**


	7. Chapter 7

With the passing days, there was no word from the king and queen. Elsa stood at the window of the over looked the ocean. Her blue eyes looked toward the edge where the ship had sailed. She became worried about them. Her right hand was over her left and held it tight. There was no letter sent to the kingdom. They have to have gotten there days ago.

"Your Hidnus, is everything alright?" a servant, asked, as he came up from behind the princess.

"Everything's fine, thank you." Elsa answered, turning to look at him.

"Are you sure? is there anything I can get for you?"

Elsa shook her head no, as she looked back toward the window. As the

servant walked away, The ice blonde hair, girl looked back toward the window, continuing to pray for her parents safe return. A day later, a ship from the southern Isles sailed toward the docks of Arendelle. The large wooden voyage came to the side of a deck. Two men put a large gang way on the edge of the ship. The other side came down on the dock. The three men climbed down on the dock. Two of Arendelle's royal advisers approached them.

"We were not expecting you. What brings you to Arendelle?" one of them asked curiously.

The visitors of the southern Isles handed the first Adviser a scroll, written by their king. The advisor took the scroll and opened it. He read the words and his eyes widen. He looked up to the three men who only turned away in sadness.

"We must tell Elsa." he said, looking to the other adviser.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Elsa was sitting in the dining room, sitting at the side of her father's chair. A bowl of soup stood in front of her. But she didn't feel allot like eating at the moment. She had so much on her mind. But things were just about to get worse. The two advisers and the brown hair, servant were in the other room, with the letter of the fate of her parents.

"We can't keep this from her." the advisor said.

"One of us must tell her."

"I will." the servant said, as he took the scroll.

He looked over to Elsa in the dinning hall. He sighed and closed his eyes. Knowing that she wasn't going to take this well. He then walked into the dinning room and approached her.

"Elsa." he said, as she looked to him.

"Yes?" she asked.

The man looked into his eyes. He felt sad about telling her this. But it had to be done.

"We received a letter from the southern Isles." the servant explained, handing her the letter.

Elsa took it and read the words it had to offer. Her eyes widened, and she dropped on the ground. Tears of loss began to form her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." the servant said in a whispering voice.

Elsa got up and ran out of the room. The two advisors looked to her as she ran out of sight. They looked back to the dinning hall, looking to the servant. The servant only turned away from them. Elsa ran into her room and slammed the door. she laid on her bed sobbing. She bunched up the covers in her hand as the tears ran from her eyes. Later on that day, Jack was walking along, holding his staff on his shoulder. He looked ahead and saw a crowd of people surrounding the bridge of the castle.

"Whats going on?" he asked himself, as he rushed over to see.

Jack stopped outside the crowd, as he looked to the royal Adviser, who had two guards at his side.

"Citizens of Arrendelle, I bring grave news!" he announced.

"King Spencer and Queen Corella have perished in a storm while traveling to the southern Isles."

Everyone became sadden by this. Many of the women shed tears at the news. Jack revived a shock. He was speechless of what to say. Two of whom at a time were friends were now in the next world. He looked down in sadness, graving over the loss of the king and queen.

"This is a great tragedy to all of us. A funeral shall be held this evening, so that we may pay our respects and our last goodbyes."

That very evening, the people of Arendelle, stood in front of two large rocks that were now the tomb stones of their once beloved rulers. Jack stood in front with his mother at his side. He wore a blue tuxedo and white gloves over his cursed hands. The priest stands in front of the people and says the words of Ferrell. Jacks mother began to cry, as the priest continues. Jack holds hid mother close to him. She cried on his shoulder. Jack thought about Elsa. How sad she is with all this. He closed his eyes tight. After the funeral came to an end, every began to walk back toward Arendelle. All but Jack. The young man stood there moaning over the loss. His mother looked back and saw her son just standing there.

"Jack?" she called back.

"Give me a moment." He said.

his mother nodded. She turned and continued walking. Jack stood there with a rose in his hand. He came up to the two tomb stones and set down the rose in between them. He closed his eyes, feeling tears beginning to come.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. To you both." he said, continuing to kneel before the large stones.

Jack looked up to them.

"I promise, I'll look out for Elsa, I won't let anything happen to her. You can count on it."

**{I hope you liked it, Things really get started on the next chapter, till then, please comment and review**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack got back on his feet. He sighed thinking about Elsa being so alone now. There was no one there in the castle but her and the servants. Jack looked back toward the way home. He thought that it's best that he see her.

Jack began to walk back toward Arrendelle. He began to pick up speed to the point where he began to run. Jack began to run. Jack then jumped into the air and caught by the wind. The young man flew up into the air. Jack flew high into the air, to the point where he was above the trees.

Jack glided through the air, heading to the castle. As soon as the castle roof came closer into view. He began to descend. The young man landed on the roof. He side down to the edge where he saw the window of Elsa's room.

He walked up and stopped and peeked through the window. He saw Elsa. She sat against her door. Her knees curled to her chest and he face barred in her arms. The moons bright light separated her from the dark shadows in her room. She was sobbing over her parents.

They were all she had when all this began. With them gone, it was much harder then she thought. Jack could hear her cry through the glass. Jack sighed and looked down. Jack got up. He began to run toward the other side of the roof. He leaped and glided toward home.

Three months had gone by since the funeral. People had moved on with the death of their past king and queen. The time of their ruling had come to an end. Elsa had come to the age of ruling. It was coronation day. The Prime minister announced to the citizens. that the gates will be open for a full day. The citizens all awoke to a day of excitement. Ships from other kingdoms that were friends to Arrendelle, sailed to the country to see the crowning of Elsa. The ships at the dock, began to have passengers, dressed in suits and dresses walk down from the gang ways and onto the deck. Everyone was heading toward the bridge to the castle.

Meanwhile, to the house of Jack. The young man was sleeping and snoring. His covers draped over his body.

"Jack!"

Jack began to groan. He leaned up off the bed.

"Yeah." he said.

"Its time to get up. Its coronation day!"

"Coron-nation."

Jack then gasped in excitement.

"Coronation!"

Jack pushed off the covers and jumped off the bed. He went to his dresser. He took hold of the handles, but suddenly ice and frost emerged from his hands. Jack gasped.

Oh god. he said in his thought, looking at his hands. He took a deep breath and quickly took hold of the drawer. He pulled it open and let go.

"Come on, Jack. Just get yourself together, tonight's special and I can't mess it up." He said to himself.

The young man then pulled out a white, long sleeve shirt. After a while of getting dressed, Jack walks down the stares, wearing a blue, silk suit. Jack slipped his hands into two silk, white gloves. He was thankful that it would stop the curse from being seen.

"I remember when your father first wore that to Spencer's coronation."

Jack looked over to see her mother.

"Do I look good?" Jack asked curiously.

"You look fine." The women answered, as she came up to her son.

"In fact, I think the queen would like to have her first dance with you."

Jack chuckled at his mothers' remark.

"Come on, me, no." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think so." his mother said.

Jack just laughed.

"Its going to be great to see her, again." said Jack, referring to Elsa.

Jacks mother then kissed the side of his cheek. She pulled back to face him.

"I know it will." she said.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, in the castle, Elsa was facing a mirror. Her blond hair was in a bun at the back of her head. She wore a blueish green dress with black long sleeves. She clips the two sides of the top of her purple cape together.

Elsa took a deep breath. She was about to take her father's place as ruler of Arendelle. This was a huge responsibility. Ruling an entire kingdom. Elsa turned and walked to the window.

She looked down at the sight of the citizens of Arrendelle and far travellers who come to see her coronation. She kept saying in her mind, don't let them in, don't let them see.

As much as this was exiting, she had to keep her powers out of sight. This is the biggest chance of them getting felt scared inside. She walked away from the window and to a large painting of her fathers Coronation. Her father was holding up an Orb and scepter. The young women looked down to the table. There was a candle, and a round, blue ornament. She took the candle in her right hand and the ornament in her left. She turned around, mimicking the picture.

She imagined she was facing people, coming to the point where she would be the ruler of these people before. She took a deep breath in. Trying .to show no emotion. Her blue eyes looked down to the candle and the ornament. She saw frost beginning to emerge from where her palms were. She began to panic inside. Elsa turned and set them down on the table. She felt her heart race inside her chest. How was she to do this?

Elsa looked to her hands. This was going to impossible. Elsa then took her gloves. She held them tight in her hands, as she looked back at the picture of her father.

"Mama, Papa, please help me." she said in a whispering voice.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the

"Your majesty, its time." a voice spoke from the other side of the door.

Elsa took another deep breath.

"Tell the guards to open the gates." Elsa ordered.

The young, blond hair women then slipped on her gloves, trying to calm her nerves. It was only for today, she can do this.

Meanwhile, outside the castle. The guards pulled the tall, large wooden doors open. People began to walk into the castle yard. Jack looked and saw the crowds of people entering into the castle walls. Jack felt exited by this. He finally got to see Elsa become queen. It was a moment that he wasn't going to miss. Not for the world, itself. Jack ran ahead toward the gates.

The young man came into view of the stare way to the docks, he came to a sudden stop. A horse stood on its hind legs, scared. Jack fell to the ground. The horse came down. The rider pulled on the leather strap, making I walk a few steps back. Jack looked at the man on the horse. He had brown hair and a white suit with a red sash underneath.

"I'm sorry, are you aright?" asked the man.

Jack leaned up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, next time surprise me with something bigger." said Jack.

The man got off the horse, he walked up to the young man. He gives out his hand. Jack took hold of his hand. The stanger pulls him up off the ground and back on his feet.

"Sorry about that." said the stranger.

"Not a problem. I was just so anxious to get to the castle." Jack explained.

"Exited for the coronation?" the man asked.

"Isn't everyone?" Jack asked.

"Oh, uh, the names Jack."

Jack held out his hand, expecting the stranger to shake it and tell him his name.

"Prince Huns of the Southern Iales." The stranger introduces his name, while taking hold and shaking Jacks hand.

"You here for the coronation?" asked Jack asked.

"Yes. To represent my Kingdom." Explained Hans.

Suddenly, they heard the bells ringing from the kingdom.

"Well it looks like you going to have to do that faster, come on."

said Jack, as he ran to the bridge.

Hans got back on his white horse and followed Jack.

**(That's all for now, please comment and review.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Elsa was walking toward the two doors that lead out to a balcony. She took hold of the two nobs. she turned them and pulled open the door. Elsa walked out on to the balcony. She looked down at the crowd of people.

There was a great cheer from them, seeing their new ruler. Elsa felt a bit nervous inside, she wasn't expecting so many people. She calmed herself, taking a breath of the fresh summer air in.

Jack came in through the gates. He looked up and saw Elsa. A smile appeared on his face. Seeing Elsa in person was something he thought he would never get the chance to. The doors into the castle then open and some began to enter. Jack moved through the people and followed the ones going in.

The people walked down the right hallway. Heading toward the church chapel. Two guards where at both sides of the door. They both held long spears in one hand and the held the door open in the other. The castle visitors came into the room. They took a seat on one of the many wooden benches.

Jacked walked toward the second on in the front. Being friends with Elsa, he wanted to be close by to support her. Jack took a seat on the front end. He looked ahead at the altar. The priest was preparing the sceptre and the orb for the queen. He set it down on a blue pillow, below the queens crown.

Outside the church, Elsa was walking down the stares. Once she reached the last step and came to the floor below. She looked left and saw the church room was ready for her. The priest was looking to her.

Elsa took a deep breath. Lets get this over with.

Elsa walked down the hall. The two guards at the side of the doors tapped their the bottom top of their spears on the ground. Everyone looked back at their approaching, Daughter of Spencer and Corella.

Elas walked toward the Alter.

She looked left and saw a familiar white- haired boy that she knew since she was a little girl. She saw him looking back her with eyes of support. She smiled, as she past by him. If there was anyone she most wanted to be here, one of them would be Jack.

Elsa stood in front of the priest.

He turned and took the crown in his two hands. He turned back to her. Elsa bowed before him. The man of god then placed the crown in her ice blond hair. Elsa stood back up, wearing the crown of a queen.

The priest turned and took the pillow with the sceptre and the orb and face Elsa.

She looked down at them. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. She took hold of the right and glove and slowly slipped it off her hand. She did the same with the opposite hand.

She set the gloves on the blue pillow and took hold of the sceptre and the orb. Elsa turned to face everyone, trying to show no emotion.

The priest began to speak the formula of the old Norse as everyone stood up to face their soon to be queen.

"Sehm hon HELL-drr In- um HELL-gum AYE-num ok krund ee Thes- um HELL-gah STAHTH, EHK teh frahm FUR-ear U-thear..."

As the priest continued, Elas looked down at the sceptre and orb. She saw frost slowly beginning to form on them. She started to panic inside. By that time the priest reached his last line.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa quickly set the two objects down on the pillow. She took he gloves and slipped them back on her hands and turned to face the crowd.

"Queen Elsa of Arrendelle!"

Every cheered at the sight of their new queen. Clapping their hands. Jack did the same along with them. He saw the priest put the pillow with the Sceptre and the orb down. He noticed that there was some frost on it. Jack became confused. How was there frost on it?

**(That's all for now, I hope you like it. Author message -I like to say thank you for the support you gave this story. I am trying to make it different then the movie and I would be eternally grateful if you guys could give me some ideas. Anyway please comment and feel free to tell me what you think.)**


	11. Chapter 11

That night, after the coronation, The ball room was filled with people. Five men with a tub, violin, flute and arpeggione playing springly music. While some men and women dance together in the middle of the room. Moving in a circle, the men then put there hands out and the women behind them took hold and came up to them.

Jack stood at the right side of the room. He watched the people dancing and having fun. He looked toward the throne chairs. Wondering if Elsa would be coming. A servant passed by with a tray of drinks. Jack took one of them and then took a sip.

"Hey." said a voice.

Jack looked back and saw Huns behind him.

"Oh hey." he said back.

"You waiting for someone?" asked Huns.

"Well, kind of." answered Jack.

"Who?" Huns asked.

"Elsa." Jack answered.

Huns gave a confused look. Why would Jack be waiting for the ruler of Arrendelle.

"Elsa, we're all waiting for her to come." Huns said.

"But you seem the most anxious to see her then everyone here."

Jack sighed.

"I know. Its just I haven't seen her for some time." Jack explained, looking to Hans.

"Some time?" Huns asked, curious of what he meant.

"Yeah, me and Elsa had been close friends since we were five." Jack explained.

"We always used to play together every day. When it snowed out we would always go into the forest to our secret place to slide down the hills on sleds and skate on the frozen pond. I would always be there on the ice to help her skate."

"Wow, you two sure sound close." Hans complemented, hearing every word Jack spoke.

Jack nodded his head.

"We were." Jack said.

"But when they close the gates. She never came out." Jack said.

"I haven't seen her since."

Hans thought about the past that Jack and Elsa had ensured. It sounded almost as similar to the one he has.

"I know how that feels."

"How?" Jack asked.

"I have twelve older brothers. Three of them shunned me, for two years straight." Hans explained.

"That's terrible." Jack said.

"Thats brothers for you."

Just then, the two doors at the front of the room opened. The royal advisor came from the other side. Jack looked to the door and Hans looked back at it. The music then came to an end. The people all looked toward Kai.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the ruler of Arrendelle, queen Elsa." Announced, as he stepped aside to show the ice blonde hair, queen.

The visitors all bowed before the queen. Els stood before them. Her hands in front of her. Her right on her left.

She began to walk toward the other side of the room. Everyone step out of her way. She looked ahead at the two throne chairs. The place from once her mother and father had sat. But now there was only one ruler and an empty throne.

Meanwhile, Jack was looking to her. He felt his heart beating inside. The one night he had dreamed of had come and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Huns, as he then took a drink.

"What?" Jack asked, looking back at him.

"This is the first time you saw in years." Hans said, refereeing to the past Jack had.

"Just go to her and ask her to dance."

"Me!" Jack said, his blue eyes widen. "but...but.. I couldn't she's-"

"Come on, are you going to let that stop you?" Hans asked.

Jack took a deep breath in. He was a bit nerves about this. But he wasn't going to let it interfere.

"Okay." He said, in a whispering voice.

"Here goes."

Jack began to walked toward the back of the room. He passed through the people of the room to get to his friend. Meanwhile, Elsa was standing in front of the throne chairs. She was greeted two guests who took a bow to her and walk to the side.

Once they were out of the way, thats when she saw a familiar white haired boy. Elsa smiled at the sight. To see her friend had come. Jack approached the queen. He stopped and took a bow.

"Your majesty." he said, as he later leaned up.

"Jack, Its great to see you, again." she said.

"You too." he said.

The young man raised his left hand to his chest. He then held it out to her.

"May I... Have this dance?" Jack asked.

Elsa hesitated a bit. She moved her right hand to his left hand, slowly. She finally took hold. Jacks gripped her hand walked to his left side, as he turned.

The two then waked to the middle of the room. Soft music was then being played. Once they came to the front end, Elsa came in front of Jack. Her right hand came on his shoulder, while his right hand came on her back. The two began to dance. They circled each other. The two then departed but still held on by the hands.

Elsa came back together. Their opposite hands returned from where they were put before.

Elsa looked up at him. He only looked back at her, smiling. She only turned away, blushing. Everyone else in the room watched as the two continued to dance together.

"You alright?" he whispered.

"Yes, its just, everyone's looking at us." she answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Yet still a smile was on her face.

"Hey, would you like to go some place private?" Jack asked, curiously.

**(I hope you enjoyed, I wouldn't be posting for a while, I have work I need to get to, But I will update this story. Till then, please comment and review.)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Jack and Elsa had left the ball room. They came outside and were walking down the path of her mothers garden. From both sides was small trees and bushes with green leaves and flowers of blue. The sky was dark above with the small stars shining above. Jack walked at the right side of Elsa as they walked through the garden.  
_

"Got to say, your mother's garden still looks beautiful." said Jack, looking up at the blue flowers.

"Thank you." Elsa said, smiling a bit.

Jack and Elsa sometimes would always play in queen Corella's garden. They play hide and Seek and would hide in the bushes of flowers. Elsa would find Jack more times then he would find her.

"So how have you been?" Jack asked, curiously.

"I've been fine." Elsa answered, frowning a bit.

Jack began to frown too. He knew that wasn't true. Being alone in a castle for three months with her parents gone forever Jack let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry with what happened." Jack said.

"They were great people."

Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Jack." she said looking to him.

"That means a lot."

Jack put her arms around her shoulder. He smiled at her. She began to smile back, grateful for having him in her life.

"Come one, lets sit down." Jack said, as the two walked to the fountain ahead.

The two set down on the flat, grey, round edge.

"I miss this." said Jack, looking straight at the garden.

"Miss what?" Elsa asked, curious of what he meant.

"This. All this." Jack said looking to her.

"The gates open, the castle full of people and us hanging out. I mean we were so close. I wish it was always like this."

"Me too."" Elsa said, smiling.

But her smile then turned to a frown.

"But it can't?"

"What do you mean it can't?" Jack asked.

Elsa just remained silent, she wished that she could just tell him about her powers. Yet how? How could she?

Jack everted his eyes from her, he looked down the side. Jack set his right hand on the edge. He thought back to the coronation, seeing the orb and sceptre having frost on their golden surface. It wasn't there when he saw Elsa was going to pick it up. But it did when she put it down.

Yet as Jack continued to think about it, his hand suddenly slipped and went into the water. Elsa gasped and covered her mouth. Jack got up, pulling his hand out of the water.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine." Jack answered, now having a wet white glove.

Jack suddenly felt the glove get cold. Elsa looked down and gasped in fear. Her eyes widen. He looked down and saw ice beginning to emerge. Freezing the wet glove. Jacks widen his eyes and quickly got back on his feet. He looked to Elsa who was frighten at the site.

"Elsa... I can explain this." He said.

The young women was surprised and sadden by this. Seeing Jacks glove freeze only meant one thing, he has the same powers as her. Elsa stood up on her feet and looked to her hand. This was all because of when she struck him that day. It didn't just affect him, but it also cursed him with this power

"What have I done?" she said, in a whispering voice.

She looked to him and then began to run back to the doors leading into the castle.

"Elsa, please, wait!" Jack called, running after her.

Elsa ran back down the path, toward the door. She opened it and continued on down the hall. Passing a few people in the hall, Huns among them.

"Queen Elsa." he said.

Jack passed by Huns and was gaining on Elsa.

"Elsa please stop!" he said, putting grabbed her hand, but her glove slipped off her hand.

Elsa, stopped and gasped.

"Jack, give me my glove!" she said, trying to grab it from her.

Jack only moved back.

"Elsa, just listen to me, please." Jack said.

Elsa looked to him with eyes of sadness and guilt.

"Jack, I'm sorry for this." she said, looking away from him.

Jack was speechless. What did she mean by that? Elsa began to turn and walk away.

"What do you mean sorry for this?" asked Jack.

"Enough, Jack." she said while walking away.

"No, just tell me!" Jack said.

"What do you mean sorry for this? What are you not telling me?!"

Elsa then snapped.

"I said, ENOUGH!" she cried, swiping her hand back at him.

But there was a wave of her magic that hit the ground and tall icicles spread toward Jack and those behind him. Jack quickly got back as they got close. Everyone else gasped in fear at the sight.

Elsa gave a scared expression at the sight. Jack looked back at her, but with shock. He couldn't believe his eyes, Elsa having the same powers as him. How could this be?"

Elsa turned and ran.

"Elsa wait!" Jack called.

But Elsa didn't respond. The young women ran through the halls. She knew that she couldn't be her anymore. Not with this discovery of what she has done to Jack. Elsa came to the front room where the doors to the front gate. She ran toward them, pulled down their handles and dashed out the doors. Elsa then stopped and looked out over the court yard. There were hundreds of people, who turned at the sight of her. They cheered and clapped in joy.

Elsa stood there in shock. But suddenly heard Jacks voice, calling her name. She gasped and then ran down into the crowd. She moved through the crowed, trying to reach the door at the left tower. All the while, she heard the cheering of the people.

"Queen Elsa! our beautiful queen!"

Elsa came into an opening. She looked all around for a way out.

"Your majesty, is everything okay?" a women asked, as Elsa looked to her.

Elsa began to back away from her. She then bumped against a water fountain. Her hand accidentally took hold of the edge and her ungloved hand began to spread ice onto the water. Elsa gasped and turned. The crowd panic at the sight.

"She's a Sorcerer!"

Elsa looked to her hands. She looked back at the townspeople. They all back away in fear. The children all scream and hide behind their parents. Elsa closed her eyes and then began to run to the left tower. She came to the door of the guard tower.

"Elsa!"

The young queen looked back and saw Jack at the door way. She opened the door and went inside. She came back out, outside the gate and ran down to the waters edge. She stopped. There was no where else to go.

She heard Jack again and looked behind to the tower. She back away toward the water. But as she got closer, ice began to spread from her feet.

Elsa looked back and saw ice spread onto the water. Elsa looked back behind her. This was her only way to escape from Jack. Elsa looked back to the water. She set her foot down on the ice. It began to spread from foot. Elsa looked forward. She began to run across the water, making a bride of ice with every step.

"Elsa?!" Jack called, coming out the door way of the tower.

He looked ahead and saw Elsa running toward the forest.

"Wait!" he called as he ran after.

Elsa had already reach the other side and ran into the forest. Jack ran to the edge and leaped into the air. He began to glide through the air and toward the forest. He finally came to the other side and landed above a tree.

"Elsa, Answer me?!" he called.

There was no response from her. Jack sighed, looking down in shame. He suddenly heard a noise behind him. Jack turned and widen his eyes.

"Oh no." He said.

Ice began to spread across the water. All the way to the the docks and beyond.

**(I hope you liked this chapter, please comment and review)**


	13. Chapter 13

As the sea turned to solid ice, trapping all visitors in Arendelle. Snow began to fall from the sky above. Jack looked up and saw the small snow flakes. He put his hand out and one floated down into his hand.

"Snow?" he asked.

Jack was still wanting to know what was going on. Elsa had the same power that he has. How could this be. He remembered playing with Elsa and never once did he see her spread ice from her hand. When he really thought about it, he never once had this power. When a small boy, he touched things, but they never froze.

Something was not clear at all. The only way to find the answers, was to find Elsa. Jack leapt from the tree and glided over the frozen sea, back toward the castle. He landed at the land near the water and walked into the tower. He walked back into the court-yard to find people looking up at the night sky. Seeing the falling snow. He walked through the crowd, heading toward the castle.

"Jack!" a women's voice.

Jack turned and saw his mother coming up to him.

"Mom." he said, as he turned to her.

"Whats going on, its snowing."

"Come on." said Jack, as the two walked toward the castle doors.

Jack and his mother went into the castle and stood at the other side of the door.

"Somethings going on." Jack said, looking out the window at the falling snow.

"I was with Elsa and..."

Jack paused for a moment.

"And what? What happened?" she asked.

"She made ice come from her hand." Jack said.

"It was like... she had powers."

The women widen her eyes. She feared something like this would happen. She felt guilty enough that she had to hide this from her son. She thought that she had to tell him someday. But not like this.

She sighed knowing it was time.

"Jack, there's something you should know." she said, as he son looked to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Jack, the gates were closed because of what happened the day before." she explained.

Jack thought about that day.

"Why?" Jack asked, curiously.

All Jack could remember was him and Elsa skating together on the pond, like they always do. He was confused at what ever could case the gates to close.

"Nothing bad happened that day."

"Jack, there was an accident." she explained.

"Elsa stood on some thin ice. She was about to fall in, but you saved her and then..."

She stopped as then they heard voices.

"Jack!" Huns called.

The two looked left and saw Hans and a few others coming up to him.

"Wheres Elsa?"

"She ran into the woods." Jack explained.

"She was gone before I could do anything."

"What!" a smaller man, with glasses, white hair and moustache and wore a dark suit, with a red sash and medals. This of course was the Duke of Weselton. He had come to see the coronation with two of his personal guards.

"You let that wicked sorcerer get away?!"

Jack glared at him for his comment about Elsa.

"I didn't mean to let her go and she's not a sorcerer." Jack said.

"Not a sorcerer?" he said, having to see the ice she left in the hall.

"Open your eyes boy. She's cursed this land."

"So what do we do?" Hans said.

"We must stopped this witch, of course." the Duke said, knowing that the queen may do more to Arendelle. The main reason that he wanted to protect Arendelle, was for its tradable goods and riches.

"No." Jack protested.

"I'll go and find her."

"You?" the Duke said.

"How would a boy like you have a chance against that sorcerer."

Jack looked to him with an expression of anger. He wanted to prove to this yapping, scoundrel that he could do this. This would mean that he would have to show them.

Jack placed his hand on the wall. Frost began to emerge and spread across the bluish green wall. Everyone gasped at this site. His mother covered her mother with her hands. She couldn't believe this. She thought that her eyes were deceiving her.

The Duke hid behind his two guards.

"You... your a sorcerer too!" The duke cried, looking from between his two lackeys.

"No I'm not." said Jack.

"But I can do this."

"What makes you think we can trust you!" the Duke said, having no trust in one who has the power of ice and snow. What if this was a plan set by him and the queen?

"Wait, can you stop this?" asked Huns, believing that maybe Jack could stop this whole thing.

"All I know, is that Elsa may not have control over her powers." Jack explained, seeing that Elsa wore the gloves to hide them away. Just as he tried.

"I think I can help her control them and maybe even stop this whole thing."

"Its worth a shot." Hans said, thinking that it might work.

"But can you even trust her?"

"I've trusted her since I was seven. So I can now."

"No, not you Jack." said his mother, worried that he would get hurt.

Jack looked to his mother.

"I can do this, mom." Jack said.

"I have to, for her and her parents."

His mother gave a sigh. She didn't want to see her son get into danger. But there was no stopping him. Jack then looked to Kai.

"I need a horse." Jack said.

"Yes, at once." Kai said, as he went to the stable.

"I'm going with you." Huns volunteered.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Jack explained, having trust in Huns.

"It will be my honour." Huns said, accepting the task.

Jack then turned and followed after Kai. Later on, Jack and Kai were preparing a white horse, with a black mane. Kai strapped the Seattle on the horses back.

"Please take care of Tessa." said Kai, getting back up from crouching down.

"She our best horse."

"I will." Jack promised.

"Jack!" called a women's voice.

Jack turned and saw his mother coming up with his staff.

"Mom." he said.

The women stopped and handed him his staff.

"Take this, you'll need it."

jack took his staff from her.

"Thanks." he said.

Jack then hugged his mother. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Be safe." she said.

"Don't worry, I'll come back. I promise." he said.

The two then departed. Jack turned and climbed onto the horses back.

"Heyow!" Jack called as the horse ran toward the gate. The two guards quickly pushed the first set open and then the next. Jack passed through the gates and across the bridge.

**(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)**


	14. Chapter 14

Far from Arendelle, Elsa kept on running from her kingdom. With that the people and visitors of other lands now know of her powers, there was no reason to go back.

The she ran up into the mountains, the warm summer bees changed to the cold winds of the mountain. The clear dirt ground, changed to the white blanket of snow, covering the ground and the trees. Her feet went down into the cold, white, snow.

Her arms held to her side, crossed against her chest. She kept getting deeper and deeper into the mountains. In a matter of time, there was no trees in sight. Only hills and cliffs covered in snow kept getting deeper and deeper.

The women kept on, making a path through the deep snow, as she went along. She kept getting further and further away from the kingdom

From the two passing days, from day and night, she never stopped moving. She couldn't be anywhere near her home. Not anymore. One one dark night, the cold wind blew down heavy. Elsa put her arms out, trying to cover his face. Her cape danced in the wind, like a flag. She kept fighting the wind. Trying to keep it from knocking her off her feet.

As the night ended, so did the storm. The sky was clear from clouds and the sun shined bright. The snow glowed white and the cold breeze blew lightly. Elsa had reached the higher mountains.

She continued without rest and was exhausted, her legs couldn't hold her up anymore. The young women was climbing up a steep path up a mountain. She came up to a flat surface of snow, with large mountain rooks to each side. But Arendelle By the time she had got up on the top, couldn't stay on her feet.

She collapsed on to the snow. It didn't feel cold to her, rather if felt like a soft, bed. She breath in and out, mutable times. She then began to sob.

To her three was no one out there for her. No one but Jack. But she thought to herself, will he support her? She turned him into this. What if they discover this, they would kill him for sure. What would he think of her then?

She's alone in this world now, her loved ones were gone. The people now have no feeling of love and care for her. Nor would they even call her their queen. This power was the reason this all happened.

Elsa leaned got off the gowned sitting on her legs. She reached up and took hold of the crown. She pulled it out of her hair and brought it to her sight. This crown meant nothing anymore. She was no longer the queen, but an outcast to her home town. Elsa closed her eyes and throw the crown away.

She then looked to her right hand. She stared at the purple glove. There wasn't any reason to hide it, everyone knows now. Why hide it now?

Elsa tooled the bottom of the glove and throw it up in the air. The wind carried it away, high in the air. Elsa too up on her feet.

The young women then decided, no more of this, its time to let her fear go and let them be apart of her life.

She held her arm out and opened her hand. Snow flakes began to flow up into the air. She did the same with the opposite, more snow flacks floated up into the sky. She then twirled her hands, snow began to conjure up from the grown and form into a familiar snow man she and Jack made in the past.

She then looked ahead and began to run to the centre. She stomped her right foot on the ground. A large snow flake emerged from the her and spread across the snow. She raised her hands up. Suddenly she was lifted up the ground on an ice surface. Ice beams raised high in the sky. Walls of ice began to form around the edges. Elsa put her arms down. She watched in amazement She looked around and saw a door way to a forming balcony.

She ran out the door way and sod on the ice surface. She looked up and saw the roof beginning to form above. The young women looked down at her hands. No words could describe how astonished she was. She looked back and saw an incredible view of the mountains and beyond.

Elsa knew that she was now free. There was no more of being insulated from the outside world. She was known a place where she could be who she was. Elsa walked inside her castle. Once inside, she looked ahead to see an ice throne chair. Though she was no longer the queen of Arendelle, she was the queen of this ice palace and mountains.

She arched back and let her hair down. A large pony tail fell down and laid at her shoulder.

She zapped her power down, hitting her dress. Ice spread up making a bluish white dress. The dress reach up to her collar bones and the sleeves reached he wrists. The ice spread to her cape, making it clear with snow flakes. The snow queen walked toward the throne . She turned and sat down on the throne.

This place is where she belongs now. Ruling a kingdom forever away from her home.

**(I hope you liked this chapter, sorry that there wasn't much dialogue, I promise there will be in the next. So as always please comment and review.) **


	15. Chapter 15

Far below from the mountains, Jack road on the back of his horse through the winterize woods. The horse walked through the deep snow, heading up to the mountains. The sky was clear and the sun shined bright. The snow looked a bit like a bright light, with sparkles from the a few of the snow flakes.

"Elsa!" Jack called out.

His voice echo through the land, slowly fading each time.

"Elsa!"

All Jack heard was the traveling wind. Not a sound that resembled a human voice, nothing that resembled a human being in sight. The young man gave a sigh. His breath traveled up into the air and disappear. He was deeply worried about Elsa. The summer winds had turned to frost-bitten winds of winter.

There was no chance for survival out here. Not this cold and not with wolves lurking out here.

Jack came up to a high tree. He pulled back the strap, halting the horse.

"Wow girl." he said, as the horse settled.

Jack looked up the tree. The branches looked strong enough to hold him. It was tall enough to see what was beyond.

"Maybe I'll see more up there?" said Jack.

The trees weren't too cluttered together so he could see what ever was there. Jack brought his feet up on the back of Tessa. He took a big leap and flew up into the tree. He landed on the branch at the top of the tree.

He looked out over the land of pine trees covered with white snow. All the boy saw from each direction was white covered trees, ground and mountains, but nothing he was hoping to see.

"Nothing." Said Jack.

Jack jumped down and landed on the ground. The horse got startled by this.

"Hey, hey its okay." Jack said putting his hands to Tessa.

The horse came down on all fours. Jack took hold of the bridle and petted Tessa's white mane.

"Easy girl, it's just me." Jack said, stroking her mane.

Tessa began to calm down.

"That a girl." Jack said.

The young man moved to the horse's side and came on to her back.

"She's not here." Jack said to the horse.

"We'll have to keep going."

The horse then continued on, pulling her legs out of the snow of where she stepped. The two continued on moving through the land.

Meanwhile, back at Arendelle, the sun was beginning to set and the town was covered with of the people were inside trying to stay warm for the night. Jacks mother stands in a room in a castle. The fire path a few fat pieces of wood were burning as she looks out a window at the mountains, thinking about her sons safe return. Hopefully he would come back with Elsa. But the question was would the people even want her back. With the discovery of her powers, it frightens all of Arendelle to think of a sorcerer ruling over them.

"Madam?" a voice said.

The women looked back and saw prince Huns coming into the room.

"Oh, hello your Hindus." she greeted the prince.

"Are you alright?" asked the prince walking toward her.

"I'm fine, thank you." she answered, turning to the window.

"I just hope Jack comes back safe."

Hans came up to her side. He looked up to the mountain, Jack was on a dangerous journey to find the queen. Many of the people saw Elsa as a monster, but he still saw her differently. Jack did say that they were close friends and wasn't going to let anything change that.

"You mustn't worry." said Huns, looking to her.

"I'm sure Jack will come back."

Jacks mom looked to Huns, showing a smile.

"Thank you." she said, appreciating his encouragement.

Hans was curious, Jack and Elsa were close there was anyone getting anywhere with her was him.

"Did you know anything about this?" He asked, curious of if she knew about the two having powers.

"I have for Elsa, but not Jack." the women said, thinking of the past.

"One day, Jack went to play with Elsa without letting me know. I went to the castle to look for him and I found them in the ball room. It was full snow and the floor covered with ice."

The women chuckled at the thought.

"So was that the reason they shut the gates?" Huns asked, creating a theory that Elsa was the reason the gates closing.

The women nodded.

"One day they were playing and she struck him by mistake." The women explained to him.

Huns thought about the story Jacks mother had told him. This was all an answer to Jacks story and he didn't know about this.

Meanwhile, Jack continued to search for Elsa The nights dark sky took its toll. The bright moon served as the only source of light to guide him. The air became unbearably cold, and yet it didn't bother him. The wind blew at Jack. The young man put his left arm in front of his face, trying to block it. Tessa moved back a bit from the strong wind.

"Easy girl." said Jack, as the wind began to settle.

"We should find shelter soon."

The horse whinnied in response.

"Yeah, we shouldn't waste anymore energy." Jack said, knowing that she must be tired.

Tessa ears suddenly twitched. She looked all around, sensing something was wrong.

"Whats wrong, girl?" asked Jack.

The forest began silent, not a sound, but the traveling winds. Jack looks all around at his surroundings. The trees shadows darken what stood behind them. Suddenly, he heard movement. He looked left and caught a glimpse of something running behind a tree.

"Elsa?" he asked, hoping it was her.

Suddenly, there was another sound to his right. He turned to look, but whatever was there was gone before he turned all the way to see it. Jack draped his left leg over to his right. He came off the horse and approached slowly. He held his staff in both his hands, gripping it hard. He came closer and closer to the tree trunk that the sound had come from. He came to the side of the tree. He stopped, preparing to see what was around the corner. He took one last breath and faster than the blink of an eye, he shot around the corner, holding his staff down, like he was going to attack. But there was nothing.

Jack brought his staff up, lowering his defence. He then heard the breathing of a dog, but as he turned, a white wolf pounced on him. Jack quickly brought his staff in front of him. The Jaws bit down on the stick, as Jack fell to the ground.

Tessa was startled and ran back to way it came, leaving Jack to deal with the white fur beast. The wolf shake to each side, trying to get the stick out of his hands. Jack brought his leg up and kicked up on his stomach knocking it off him.

Jack rolled on to his stomach and got on to his feet. The wolf growled at him, baring its canines. It circled Jack, preparing to strike at any moment it would get. Jack held its stick at the ready. He stared back at it with his blue eyes.

He heard more growls to his right. He turned and saw more wolves appearing from the shadows. Jack turned his staff to face them. He back away as they got close. Some of the wolves went around him. Jack shoved his stick out to any who got close. The wolf quickly moved back, growling.

Jack felt his heart beginning to speed up in fear. The wolves were surrounding him. One wrong move, could mean the end of his life. One of the wolf crouched down and then pounced at him. Jack quickly reacted. He slashed his staff at it and a wave of ice hit the wolf and Knocked it back. The wolf hit the ground and rolled, stopping on its side.

Jack heard more of the growling wolves. Another one pounced at him. Jack turned and swiped his staff, making another wave of ice that knocked it away. The wolf hit the tree and fell to the ground. Jack shot a beam of ice at the remaining wolves. It hit the ground near wolves quickly moved back as ice spread on the ground. But they weren't about to give up.

Jack suddenly was pounced on and pushed back. Hit hit against the tree. Hd slide down and sat on the ground, unconscious. The wolves came up to him. All to claim their prey.

Yet suddenly, one of the wolves was slashed by a steel blade. A large Man, with a white beard, black pants and a large red coat, Holding two swords in both his hands, came from the wolves right and slashing his swords at the wolves.

The wolves pulled back from him, as he held his swords out to them. When one of them got close to him or Jack, he slashed his blade at them. One of the white dogs tried to go around, but the man poked his sword at it, making it flinch and move back.

"Back, back, all of you!" the man yelled in a commanding voice.

Eventually the wolves gave up. They turned and scattered off into the stranger let down his defences. He looked back at the boy. He ran up and kneeled down at his side. He put his hand on his shoulder and shock him.

"Boy, are you alright?" he asked.

But no response.

'Come on, let's get you out of here." The man said.

The stranger picked him up and rushed into the woods.

**(I hope you like this chapter, please comment and review.)**


	16. Chapter 16

Jack groaned, beginning to gain conscious. His eyes began to open to see two small faces looking back at him. As His sight widen, he also saw a large grey fur face looking down at him. As the boys vision cleared, he saw that they were elves and Yetis.

Jack gasped and moved back.

"Everyone, stop staring, your making our guest uncomfortable." A voice said.

Jack looked left and saw a tall, fat man, with a white hair and beard, a red, sleeved shirt, grey pants and tattoos of the words naughty and nice on separate arms.

"Hello boy." the man greeted.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, I guess." answered Jack, rubbing the back of his neck.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by two Yetis by the arms and set down his feet.

"Oh, good." said the bearded man.

"You were lucky, no? If I hadn't come, you would be food for wolves."

"Oh yeah." said Jack, stating to feel it coming back.

"But I must say, your taught them a thing or two with those powers of yours."

Jack felt his body go hot and cold. His eyes widen.

"You saw that?" Jack asked

The man nodded. Jack let out a sigh of disbelief.

"Great."

They young man looked all around. There was a fire place to his right with two crossed swords above it. Six red pillars, two of them were at each side of the couch. To his left was a glob of the world, with countless small yellow lights on all lands.

"Where am I, anyway?" asked Jack.

"My work shop, Jack." the man said.

Jack looked to the old man.

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked, curious of how this stranger knew him.

"I know all about you, Jack." The man explained.

"I know all children. Do you know of one who brings gifts to nice children once a year?"

Jack showed a look that was surprised, realizing who this man was.

"Santa?" he asked.

The man let out a great laugh. He patted Jack on his back.

"The one and only, but you can call me North, no?" North said.

"Um, sure." answered Jack, rubbing the back of his head.

"So would anyone mind telling me why I'm here."

North walked past Jack and toward the glob. Jack followed behind him.

"I'm mean I must have done something bad to get me here. Am I on the naughty list?"

North let out a chuckle.

"Naughty list?" he asked, looking back at him.

"You hold the record. But that's no the reason."

"Then what is?" asked Jack.

"What happened a night ago." North explained.

"You know about that?" asked Jack.

"I see everything, Jack." North explained.

"And what Elsa has done, is no laughing matter."

North pointed up to the glob, at where Arrendelle was. It was a white speck that slowly kept growing over the seas.

"Whats going on?" asked Jack, looking up at the spreading.

"Elsa has set off an eternal winter." North explained.

"Soon it shall spread to every corner of the world."

Jack gave a frighten look. He was the cause of all this, now the world would suffer an endless winter.

"You've got to be kidding." Jack said.

North shock his head.

"I'm afraid not." answered North.

Jack dragged his hand through his white hair.

"Can we stop this?" Jack asked.

"Can you?" North asked, seeing that he has the same powers as Elsa.

Jack was silent, he had no answer to that question.

"I don't know, I have no idea how, but maybe Elsa does." Jack said, knowing she could stop.

"Elsa can stop this."

"Are you curtain of that?" asked North.

Jack nodded.

"I just have to find her first."

"I know where she is." said North.

"I can take you there, but we travel, my way."

North walked to the steps to his left, Jack followed after him.

**(I hope you like it, please comment and review.)**


	17. Chapter 17

North and Jack walked down a series of stares through his workshop. Jack looked all around at the big, hairy Yetis making toys on wooden tables. They made dolls, toy solders and other kinds of toys.

"I thought that elves made the toys?" said Jack, refereeing to the things his mother told him.

Jack looked down to one of the tables. He saw five elves testing the toys. One of them was on the top. He rolled over to the other table and hit the wooden leg. He fell forward in between the two things.

North walked back to Jacks side, looking at the elves.

"We jus let them believe that." He said.

North then continued to walk to the next flight of stares.

"Hey wait up!" Jack called, running to catch up with North.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To sleigh." answered North, reaching the flight of steps.

"It's the fastest way to go."

"Your kidding right?" said Jack, knowing that he was in the North Pole. Arrendelle was thousands of miles away.

North, climbing down the steps looked up at the young man.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" asked North.

North continued down the stares. Jack followed after him. The came to under the workshop to a two large doors.

"This way." said North.

The white beard man pushed the doors open and they walked down a fire lighted tunnel. They came through two doors and into an icy tunnel.

"Boys, ready the sleigh as soon as possible!" North said, to the yetis and elves rushing to fix it. Jack came through the door.

"North there is no way I'm getting into some rickety, old-"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of opening gates. He turned and saw two doors opening up to total darkness. He saw something moving toward them. It came into the light revealing six rain deer pulling out a large red sleigh with wings and a green orb in the front of it. They pulled the sleigh till it was in front of Jack and North.

"Sleigh." Jack finished.

North looked to Jack with the look that consisted that he proved Jack wrong.

"Okay, one ride, but that's it." said Jack, acting like it was still lame as he thought but hiding that he was impressed.

Jack climbed on board the sleigh. North climbed on with him.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." he smirked.

North took hold of the reigns, wrapping them around his hand. He turned to two yetis. One of them with blond fur, the other with grey.

"Phil, Al, come aboard." he said.

The two Yetis walked toward the sleigh and climbed aboard. they sat in the back seats of the sleigh.

"Alright, buckle up!" North called.

Phil gasped. He looked to each side, hoping to find the seat belts. North then turned to face forward. He wiped the reign down, making the rain deer dash ahead. Pulling the sleigh into the dark tunnel. Jack stood on his feet, like he was surfing. He sights were filled with passing through ice faster than a speeding bullet.

The sleigh then came to a looped path. The rain deer ran up, turning upside down.

"I hope you like the loopty loops!" North asked, looking back at Jack.

Jack just cheered out in response, raising his staff to the air. The sleigh came back down from the loop. There was a light ahead of them.

"Here we Go!" called North, as the light got closer and closer.

As the passed through, the light began to clear and revealed a fast approaching ramp. The rain deer went up the ramp and into the sky. The sleigh flew up into the sky and was reaching the top of the ice mountain in front of it. Suddenly, there was a flash of green. A portal opened and the sleigh went through it, transported to where ever it leads.

The portal opened and the slaigh came out to a clouded sky. Jack looked back and saw the portal close. He looked down and saw Arendelle. The town was completely snowed in and the people were trapped there.

"What just happened?" he asked, looking to North.

"Portal." answered North, looking back at him.

"It's the fastest way to travel. Now lets find Elsa!"

The sleigh dashed through the skys, heading to the mountains.

**(That is all for now, I hope you liked it, please comment and review.) **


	18. Chapter 18

As jack and North continued to travel by North's sleigh through the sky above, the winds began to pick up. They blew as strong as an army of a thousand warriors. The sun's light began to fade away and the snow fell fast from the dark clouds above. The rain deer continued to dash through, fighting against the winds. Jack held his arm in front of his face, trying to block the wind from hitting his face.

He tried to look ahead, but fog blocked what was far ahead of them. North tried his best to keep going with the storm in the way. This wasn't the first time North had ever dealt with a snow storm. But this one made the others seem like snow falling lightly. It was much stronger than them all

"Jack do you see anything?" asked North, in a calling voice.

Jack peered ahead and saw the same more fog and mountains coming into view as they closer.

"_I can't see anything_." Jack answered, continuing to look ahead.

The young man looked right; there was a small blue light in the distance. Jack ran to the other side of the sleigh.

"Wait, there's something over there!" Jack said, pointing in the direction.

North looked back at Jack. He then was hit by the wind.

"This storm is too strong, we have to land." Said North, unable to fight the over powering storm any longer.

"Where?" asked Jack.

"Hold on!" North called, as the sleigh flew down.

Jack and the Yetis held on to the sides for dear life. The wind blew hard in their faces. The sleigh passed down into the mountain, passing by the large rocks. It came close to the ground, where there were several trees below. North pulled up before the sleigh hit the ground. The rain deer flew up into the sky, the sleigh following with them.

They flew above the trees, hitting the tops of a few of them. Jack leaned off the edge of the left side of the sleigh. He looked out for a clearing to land. He saw something ahead; there were no trees by what he could see. This could be their chance.

"There!" Jack said, pointing ahead.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" North said, coming vastly close to that area.

The sleigh passed over the last of the trees and began to descend to the ground below. The rain deer were the first to land on the snow ground below, the sleigh had a bumpy landing as it hit the ground. Jack got out of the sleigh.

"We must find shelter." North said, taking no comfort in freezing to death outside in the storm.

Jack walked away from the sleigh. He looked all around and then saw a cave through the fog.

"Over there." Jack called to North and the others.

North got out of his sleigh and walked to the two front rain deer and led them toward the cave. Later on that night, the four had settled in the cave. The storm continued on outside. Jack was sitting in front of a fire, along with Phil and Al. He thought about everyone in Arendelle, they were all suffering cause of him and Elsa. Soon the world would suffer for what he did.

Yet he was also worried about Elsa. She was out there somewhere, alone. Jack sighed, he wanted nothing more than to find her and fix this. Though he knew that no one would want her to come back home, not after what she put them through.

North looked out at the cave of the entrance. The snow continued to fall rapidly from the sky.

"It looks like we're not going anywhere at the moment." Said North, as he turned to look back at the Jack.

"We'll have to wait till morning."

North came up to the fire. He sat beside Jack, who let out a dramatic sigh.

"Till morning?" asked Jack, getting up on his feet.

"We can't wait, Elsas still out there."

"Jack, there's no choice; we'll never make it out there." North explained.

"I'm sorry."

Jack fell back on the wall and slid down, landing on his rear. He hoped that Elsa was some place safe. North set down beside him.

"I hope she`s alright." Jack said, thinking of Elsa.

North looked to Jack.

"She'll be fine Jack." Said the bearded man.

Jack look them him.

"How do you know?" asked Jack, believing otherwise.

"What's your centre, Jack?" North asked.

Jack looked to him with a confused look. What did he mean centre?

"What?" asked Jack.

"Your centre, here." Said North, as he reach into his big red coat and pulled out a doll of himself.

North handed it to Jack. The young man took the doll from him. He looked down at the doll and gave a confused look.

"Open it." North said.

Jack looked at the doll. He twists it and pulls it off to show another doll of North. This one looked happy.

"What does it tell you about me?" asked North.

"You're downright jolly." Jack guessed, looking to North.

"Ah, but what else?" asked North, wanting him to continue.e heh

Jack looked back down at the doll. He twisted it again and took it off to another smaller doll. It gave an expression of mysterious.

"Your mysterious." Said Jack, as he then turned it again to a smaller doll, giving an angered expression.

"You are fearless." Jack kept on twisting and came to another smaller doll with a happy, caring expression. "You're caring."

"Yes, and what is my centre?"

Jack twisted the small doll and pulled the top half-open. It was a small wooden baby with big blue eyes, wrapped in red.

"A wooden baby." Answered Jack.

"No, no, look harder." Said North, knowing that there was more than that.

Jack looked back down at the centre piece. He didn't know what else there was.

"You have big eyes?" asked Jack, looking back up at North.

"Yes!" said North.

"Big eyes, cause they are full of wonder." North looked to the fire. "This is what I was born with. I see wonder in all and I put this to the world. I do more than bring gifts Jack, I protect children, no matter who they are."

North looked to Jack.

"I see the same in you. You have the desire to protect the ones you love no matter what."

Jack look to North with pride in his eyes.

"I've seen your intention to protect Elsa. You've already come this far for her. With that, I know she'll be safe."

Jack smiled at the word North had said. Everything he said was true; Jack cared about his loved ones. He looked to the fire, grasping in his heart that he will find Elsa and set this right.

**(That's all for now, please comment and review.)**


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Jack woke up from a long sleep. North and the yeti's were leaning on each other, fast asleep and snoring. The fire had turned to burning ashes. Jack got back out his bare feet and looked out the cave entrance. The storm had passed and suns light was revealing white snow and trees.

Jack took his staff and walked out the cave entrance. He walked out into the outside world. He saw a willow tree with snow-covered its thin vines covered in frozen rain drops. Jack walked toward it and came under the tree. He put his arm out, catching some. They swung back to their spot, making the sound of taping glass.

"Wow." he said admiring the beauty.

Jack looked ahead and saw a snow man, standing outside the willow tree. It looked just like the one he and Elsa had made long ago. Jack approached it. Suddenly, he heard North's voice.

"Jack!"

Jack looked back, thinking the others may be looking for him. He looked back at the snow man, knowing it wasn't important. He rushed to the cave and found North and the Yeti's guiding the rain deer out of the cave.

"Jack, where have you been, we thought you left without us." said North.

"I was just getting some air." said Jack, as he looked back at the tree.

"And admiring the scenery."

North looked to the tree.

"Winter comes with some beauty." said North, coming to Jacks side and setting his hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Yeah, it is so beautiful." said a voice.

Jack and North looked all around. They turned to the yetis, who just shrugged.

"But I think that it needs some colour,like blue, maybe some yellow. No not yellow, that's a no go."

The two looked back to the tree and saw the snow man, walking and talking! The two looked in an expression of shock at the sight of the moving snow man.

"Am I right?" asked the snow man.

There was a silent moment till finally, Jack spoke up.

"Uh... sure." said Jack.

The snow man came up to Jack and North.

"Hi everyone.' he said smiling.

"My name is-"

"Olaf?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Yeah, that's my name." Olaf said.

Jack smiled, beginning to remember the time they made Olaf. It had been so long.

"That's right, Olaf!" said Jack.

"And you are?" asked Olaf, waning to know Jacks name.

"Oh, I'm Jack." answered the white-haired boy.

Olaf looked to North.

"And who's the bearded guy?" Olaf asked, leaning to Jack.

"Thats north." said Jack.

"And who are those bearded guys?" Asked the snow man, looking to the yetis on the other side of the sled.

"Thats Phil and Al." answered Jack.

"Olaf, did Elsa make you?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, why?" asked Olaf.

Jack saw that something was missing.

"Hold on A moment." said Jack, as he walked to the sled.

Jack reached into the sled and pulled out a carrot from a sack in the front. he walked back to the snow man, as he was looking to North and talking. Jack bent down and as Olaf turned to him, he shoved the carrot in the centre of his head, catching Olaf by surprise.

"Wow." he said.

"You alright?" Jack asked, hoping he didn't hurt him.

"Are you kidding?" asked Olaf, seeing his new, orange carrot nose. "I feel great, I have always wanted a nose."

"So tell us, Olaf, do you know where Elsa is?" asked North, curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked.

"Is she safe?" asked Jack.

"Yeah why?" Olaf asked, again.

"Because we need her to bring back summer." said Jack.

"Summer?" said Olaf, having to hear of it.

Jack nodded in response.

"Oh, I don't know why, but I always loved the idea of summer. The sun and all things hot." said Olaf, picturing in his mind what it would be like.

Jack looked to North with the look of concerned. He didn't know what happens to snowmen in the heat. North shock his head, saying that they shouldn't tell him.

"Well my friend, would you like to come and show us the way?" North asked.

"Yeah, let's go bring back summer." Olaf said, in excitement.

"Then climb aboard." said North, pointing his arm to the sled.

Olaf and Jack walked toward the sleigh and climbed aboard. The yetis followed after them. Olaf sat in the back with the two fur covered in fur.

North climbed aboard and grabbed the strap.

"Hold on everyone." warned North.

He raised up and came down a second later. The rain deer began to run and fly into the air, pulling the sleigh with them. Olaf raised his hands int the air in enjoyment. Jack just laughed.

**(I hope you like this chapter, please comment and review.)**


	20. Chapter 20

The group continued to sour though the cold winds. Jack continued to look out at the forest of the white and stoned mountains. Searching for the light he had seen the night of the storm. His one hope was that it would lead him to Elsa. North looked to the young man.

"Jack, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Where is it?" said Jack, continuing to stare out at the mountains.

"Where is what?" asked North.

"The light," answered Jack, looking back at North.

North looked all around at his surroundings and saw only snow and mountains. Yet no light was in sight.

"What light?" asked North.

"Last night during the storm I saw a bright flash," Said Jack, referring to the time before they landed. "It was somewhere over there."

"Have you not been seeing things?" North asked.

"I know what I saw," Said Jack, as he turned away and continued to look for the light.

"I always see lights," Said Olaf, looking to Al and Phil.

The two just looked down to the left at the snow man.

"When the suns shine on the snow, I see the flashes of diamonds."

Jack was looking to Olaf. He chuckled at what he had said. Jack then turned and continued to look out for the light. He then saw something far ahead, a bright shining flash in the far distance.

"There it is!" said Jack, pointing ahead.

North turned and saw the light in the distance.

"We should check it out, it could be Elsa," said Jack.

"Alright, hang on!" warned North.

The rain deer turned and began to head in the direction of the shining light. Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, Prince Hans and the other visitors, were sitting in the dining hall. The fire-place was having a few logs burning to give warmth from the cold winds.

"This is taking too long," Said the Duke, fed up with waiting for Jack to return.

"If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death."

"All we can do is wait," explained Hans, knowing that Jack will come back.

"Jacks the only one the queen will listen to."

"And that's another thing," said the Duke, as he walked around the table, to the prince.

"We are putting our relying on this sorcerer to end the queen's curse. For all we know, he could be working with her to destroy us all."

"Do not question Jack, he left me in charge and I won't hesitate to protect Arrendelle from treason," explained Hans.

"Treason?" asked the Duke in shock.

"But Hans, we cannot wait," said another

"The people are dying and freezing."

Prince Hans thought for a moment. Arendelle was in deep trouble at this moment and Jack was not heard from in a long while. If they were going to end this winter, they would have to do something.

"Prince Hans!"Kai called, running into the room.

"Kai, what's wrong?" asked Hans.

"Tessa has come back, we found her in the village square," said Kai, having a few people bring her from the village.

"Was Jack or the queen there?" asked Hans.

"No," Answered Kai, shaking his head.

Hans knew that Jack may be in deep trouble.

"Kai, gather the guards, we're going after them." Said Hans, walking to the door way.

"I shall volunteer my two men, my lord," Said the Duke, referring to the two men at his side.

"Be ready for anything, and if you encounter the queen or the boy, be sure to put a swift end to this winter, understand?" he said to his henchmen.

The two nodded in response.

Meanwhile, Jack and the others were nearing the mountain. going through white clouds that stood in the way. Olaf reached his stick arms out, catching the white puffs. Jack continued to stare ahead at it, trying to keep his sights on the direction that would lead them to the mysterious flash of light. The sleigh passed through the groundless field of white, cold clouds. As they came to the other side the group was given a surprise. Above on the flat mountain, was a tall Ice castle. On the very top, was a snow flake that shined with the sun's light comes into contact.

Jack and the others were speechless at the sight.

"Wow," said Jack.

The sleigh came up and around the castle, like a roller coaster. It began to descend and land on the flat surface, in front of the Castle.

Jack jump out of the sleigh and landed on the snow-covered ground. He looked up at the castle.

"You have to be kidding me?" he asked, believing his eyes were deceiving him.

Jack walked toward the stares. He came to the front door of the castle and raised his hand to knock on the door. Olaf and North came up from behind.

"Knock, knock," Olaf encourage.

"Why isn't he knocking?" Olaf asked, looking to North.

"Do you think he knows how?"

Jack finally knocked on the ice door. They suddenly opened moving to the side in the castle.

"I thought that would never happen." Jack said, having to have no door open when its Elsa on the other side.

"Come on, let's go."

The three walked into the castle.

**(I hope you enjoy, please comment and review)**


End file.
